A horriable tragedy brings two lovers together
by NaleyBop
Summary: After Brooke gets raped by someone she once loved she goes to the person that she truely loves. Her ex best friend. ENJOY and send me lots of love please


Title: A horriable tragedy brought two lovers together.  
Author:Angela  
Couple: Mouth and Brooke  
disclamior: I do now own any oth charactor but I do own my story.

Summary: Brooke lost everything that she ever loved. Something happens to her, to provent her to going to Mouth. the one she loves.

Authnor Note; This is for othwriters911 rape

Brooke's Pov

I never new what I had until I lost it. My best friend Marvin, whom his friends call Mouth has been in love with my for years. But we are the complete opposites. I am the popular cheerdeader and he is the school's computer geek. I'm hot and he is cute in a geeky way. I'm popular and he is one of the kinds of guys that follow us popular people around. He is below us. Sure we love him but he is just not the same as us. Even though he is best friends with a few of us popular people, they just see him as Brookes best friend, or Lukes best guy friend or Tutor Girls friend from her past or Peyton's new broody friend, not one see's him as Mouth, the loving, caring, nice, happy guy. I guess I've been taking advantage of him. I somewhat new he had feelings for me, but he was just not my type. I was more into the bad boy cocky guys. The boys that will fk me and leave me, because I liked to fk once and be left alone. I didn't want anyone to be attached to me. I had to be alone. So thats the way it was. I ignored his feelings for me,and I became best friends with him instead, putting his feelings to me in the back of me head, almost forgetting that he didn't love me. When we hugged or had girls nights, that is how he'd be, I did not have 'Mouth wants me in my mind at all.' So I guess I was not that great of a friend to do that to him.

And then the whole Lucas thing came and I fell so hard for that boy that I gave up my 'fk em and leave em act.' I just wanted Lucas. Lucas was Mouths best friend, besidse for me. And since I put Mouth's feeling in the back of my mind, it didn't register to me, 'hey we are dragging Mouth around with us love birds all the time and being all lovey dovey in front of him and saying how we need to hook him up with someone. My mind was not registering that I was hurting him. That seeing me make out and be happy with his best friend in the world was breaking his heart.' Wow I guess i'm really a bch.

And then that whole Erica thing came. I pushed him to her, because she was a geeky presitent kinda girl and she liked him alot. And then she became popular and dumped him like he was yesterdays trash. I felt bad because i'm the one who forced him to date that bch, even though it hurt him because he really wanted me and I was sending him to someone else. So he was heartbroken and deep down I new it was all of my fault.

And then the whole Felix thing came. He saw me make out with that boy all the time. Felis RUINED out friendship. Mouth and I was so tight and then Felix made him look like the bad guy and him the good guy. And of course I believed my boyfriend, shitty friend that I am. I new that Felix is an asshole, but I still believed him over Mouth. Mouth is innocent as a kitten, he'd never lie, and I thru him away. That basically ruined our friendship for a long time, me disowning him. And went with the bad boy instead . A boy whom I was not even in love with, and who ended up hurting me. I guess i'm really a bch.

And then the whole Rachel thing came. She came into town months after I got back with Lucas. I was in love with Lucas and so happy and she tried to steal him and my cheerleading squad away. She tried to ruin me. Well she did manage to take Lucas away, just for anight but I don't want or need Lucas anymore.He burmed me too many times and there is no way I could ever forgive him again. First he fucked Peyton, my best friend and then he screwed Rachael, on our 5 month anniversary. REAL NICE. And then once Mouth and I finally became best friends again,also months before she came into town, she ruined that. Mouth didn't like that I faught with Rachael. He saw her as the new girl. A pretty, new nice girl, he didn't see her bitchy side. Because Rachael always did mean things with a smile, and me, i'm not afraid of being a bch. So he stuck up for her and kept on doing it, not caring if he was hurting me. But I'm a fool, I kept on fighting with that boyfriend stealer, ignoring that Mouth was mad about it. Rachael did everyone and anything to get Mouth on her side and finally she did. I finally pulled a really nasty thing, that even I admit was a horriable thing to do. I discorvered that Rachael used to be heavey and found pictures and placed the photos all over the whole school, leaving her name out at least. That was a shitty thing I did but it is already done, I can't take it back.

With everything that has happend between Mouth and I and after I lost him, I realized just how much I lost. Mouth is the perfect friend, the perfect guy, he is the most caring guy in the world, he would've been the perfect boyfriend. I could see myself growing old with him and having his little junior Marvins. But I lost my chance. The bch took everything I ever cared for away.

I just gave my apartment back to Nathan and Haley, it was there's all along. It was techincally mine, but it'll always be 'Naleys Home'. So here I am roaming the streets. I have no where to go. Peyton and Lucas are no longer my friends. Mouth Hates me. Haley is with Nathan. I have no other real friends, well besides for Bevin and i'm sure that she is with Rachael or Skillz. It's past midnight and i'm all alone. So lonely. All I hear are bugs squaking and birds chirping and wind blow. Besides for that it was a lovely, quiet night. I was in the middle of the town by now, maybe 10 minutes away from Mouths house, not that I was going there or anything.

All of a sudden I felt chills go up my spine. It felt like someone was watching me. But what dumb idiot would be up past midnight, besides for me? Then I get scared. It could be a theif, or a murderer or even a rapiest. I look down at what i'm wearing and cringe silently. I am wearing. I'm wearing a really slutty, but pretty, red tank top, it showed off of lots of cleavage. And also a extra short mini skirt. With no panties. Jeeze i'm dressed to deserve what I get. I quicken my pace, scared to death, not caring it i'm walking really loud with my high heals, I needed to get the hell out of there.

All of a sudden someone grabs me tightly and throws me to the ground. Ignoring my gasp of pain. I looked up and saw Lucas and I tighten my scowel at him and yell, "What the hell do you think your doing Lucas? This is a new shirt. And btw that hurt like hell." I saw him unzipping his pants, and disposing all of his clothes and added, "What are you doing? No. No. NOOO get away from me." Lucas just smirked at me and thru the rest of his clothes on the ground. ignoing my protests. He thru himself on the on top of me, ripping my brand new shirt off, I panick when I hear it rip. I want to yell at him because it was brand new and costy also, but then I realized the position I was in. I was in no position to yell. I wanted to vomit when he ripped my skirt off and noticed that I wore nothing underneather. He licked his lips nastily. And I cringed. I could not believe that I was really in this position. My ex boyfriend, the ex love of my life was about to rape me. Me raped. I'm the kind of girl who used to fk whom ever, and now i'm about to be raped. It's kinda ironic if you ask me.

"Wow Brooke, its like your asking for me. Your going commando. I new that you still wanted me." Lucas Said, smirking running his hands up and down my body, ignoring my tears in my eyes and my plees for him to stop. He spread me out and forced himself deepinside of me, without any forplay to ready me or anything. I cried loud, because i'm not used to it rough. I'm a softy. I had tears running down my face, licking my lips, tasting my own salty tears. I scream, "NO LUCAS, please stop, please." He just laughed and continued to rape me. Making sure to go extra hard and fast, bruising me, making me bleed, anything to hurt me. "No. No. No. NO PLEASE STOP PLEASE." I Said again, and again all he did was laugh.

When I realized that he wore no condom, I cried even harder. I don't want to be pregnant with this bastards child, but i'm not the kinda girl who'd get an abortion, its actually agains't my sins. Oh please god please. Please god please. PLEASE DON'T LET ME BE PREGNANT. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. I prayed and prayed and prayed, hoping to god that my tears and pleads worked and that I did not get pregnant. I know i'm not really a religious person, i'm actually the opposite, a complete bad girl, but deep down I new that I did not deserve this at all, so I hope god will keep me away from having Lucas's child.

I layed here, underneather Lucas, taking all of the abuse that he gave me. Letting him suck my nipples and hit me and do whatever, completely embaresed that I was in this position and hating myself for ever loving or trusting this jerk. Hating myself even more.

After he used my body a few times, and left semon all over me he grabbed his clothes and left me there crying, not caring that he just damaged me for good. I soon got up after him and went to the one place that I hoped still had an open door to Brooke Davis.

And that place was Mouths House. I soon found myself on his doorstep. Wearing ripped clothes, blood all over my lower body and tears all over my face, neck and shirt. I rang the door bell, with my finger scared of how he'd react. He hates me right now. He opened the door, ready to yell at me for coming so late when we aren't even speaking but then he saw the way I looked and swallowed his angrered threat and helped me into his bedroom. "Brooke are you ok? What happend?" He asked.

I new he already new what happend, it was obvious and I didn't want to say it, afraid that what just happend was true. So I kept quiet. He was not really looking for an answer.

He helped me clean myself off and gave me a change of clothes to change in. He grabbed a plastic bag, from a store and gathered my clothes up and looked at him confusd so he clerified what he was doing. "There is still evidence on your clothes Brooke, if you decide to send him to jail, we got his semon and also your ripped clothes." I nodded in understanding, still crying while he rubbed my back. "I'm sorry Brooke. I should've been there for you. I shouldnt've of pushed you away. I'm no longer friends with Rachael anymore, but I was not ready to forgive you, now I guess i've been so selfish and not realizing that you needed me. I hate myself for not being there for you Brooke. If we were buddies again then I could've been able to prevent this from happening."

I choked on my tears and whispered, "Nothing could've stopped Lucas. He would've done it anyway. Even if you were there and stopped him, he'd come back and do it when you were not here." I saw him tense when I just said that his other best friend is the one who raped me. His jaw clenched.

"I shouldnt've of belived him when he said he loved you and wanted you back. He asked me where you'd be tonight. I'm such an idiot I prevented this. I"m going to kill that BASTARD!"

"No, No, NO. I'm not here for you to take sides, I just want you to hold me. I want you to help me forget that this ever happend. I want you to help me forget that Lucas Scott even existed. I want you to love me Mouth, the same way that I love you." I Said, looking at his shocked face and crying. Hoping that he did not move on and still loved me, even if its a tiny bit.

He caressed my face and whispered, "Brooke Davis, i've loved you for years, even before we became friends, from afar i've watched you and enveyed all the other boys for being with you. But then I realized that, those boys were nothing to you. Just a little fling. And that what we had was special, even if we were just best friends. I'd rather have you as a friend then nothing at all. You know everyone see's you as the bad school of the town, but I see you as an angel, wanting to be free. Free of all of the pain in life. And I want to be the one who helps you do it. Will you be my Angel Brooke?"

I smiled at all of his nice words. I new he'd be there for me. I new that I was not alone anymore, and its ashame that it took me being raped to finally get the boy i'm in love with. We kissed and held eachother and put what was going to happen to the back of our minds. He'd be there for me thru this whole time. I finally had my night in shining armor. 

THE END


End file.
